Stupid box of cats
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: Meet Jessie, a well-off otaku fangirl. Her day started out normally but no! Marri just had to bring the stupid box filled with oddly coloured cats! Well Jessie and friends your summer has know changed. Better or for worse. FEMSLASH (only for konan)!


**HEEEEEEEYYYYY! this is my first naruto fanfic. I started to watch the latest episodes and when I found out that a naruto movie called "the last" is coming i was like fuck it and read up till the latest chapter of the manga! Is this the end of naruto coming! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto! **

* * *

Jessie POV  
I watched as my mum rushed around and scurry like a blind mouse around the house looking for her passport."Mum as much as I enjoy you running around and all that, you know that your passport is in the safe in your room," I told her as the look of stress was shown on her face."Thanks baby!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs and into her room. It is very hard to imagine that this rushing woman is a successful vice-president for a worldwide fashion agency but that is my mum. Walking to the living room I found Naruto was on... okay Jessie...calm down...! Fuck it!

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUTTTTOOOO!"(1)

"SAAAASSSUUUUKKKEEEEE!" I heard someone respond with a British accent, turning around I found AJ standing over me with a very emo look. AJ or Alexandra-Jane is my sister and BFF, she has short wavy hair brown hair and pale eyes. She is taller then my average height by an inch and she never lets me forget it. At first glance you would assume she is the average spoilt rich girl that thinks she is better than everyone else but she is umm...well she is not spoilt, most of the times.

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUTTTTOOOO!"

"SAAAASSSUUUUKKKEEEEE!"

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUTTTTOOOO!"

"SAAAASSSUUUUKKKEEEEE!"

"GOKU!" Goku? It couldn't be, once-more I turned around only to find a poke was ahead.

"Kelly!" AJ and I said in unison as we tackled the 17 year old to the carpet. Kelly is 2 years older then AJ and a year older then me but that has not stopped her to treat us like sisters. She left 2 weeks ago with her little dance crew and her team only one 3rd but this is the whole country. Kelly had a beautiful body and has short blonde hair in a pixie cut with green eyes, like GREEN. I admire her and kinda aimed to be like her.

"So when did you get here? how was the ride back heard that you only got 3rd place-" AJ ranted but stopped when she ran out of the precious oxygen.

"Done?" smirked Kelly as she pushed our bodies away. Mum suddenly ran past us and a bee line to the door yelling"No boys! and girls that I don't know for you jessie!"

"K~" we yelled back. so...um... I'm a lesbian, a lezzie, lesbo but I'm proud of it! so any way, today was the start of summer vacation and unlike england it's mother freakin' 3 months! so any way I'm Jessie Kaine and i'm half american(mother) and american(father) and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but I experience school from 2 countries. Long ginger hair (blame my dad, my brother has my mum's blonde hair) with brown eyes, i'm 5'4 and I am extremely jealous of my best friend, one of them, Marri. She is the shortest out of us 4 and has the biggest boobs! UNFAIR! All I get is massive hips, bum and a nonexistent chest. I love anime and manga and thanks to my awesome mum we are loaded with cash so most of my room is filled with anime merchandise, main naruto, also more than half of my clothes are somehow anime related. All of us knows something about naruto, even Marri and she spends most of her time with her nose in a book.

"Sooo~ when is Marri com-" AJ was cut off by the doorbell and odd sounds of meows. "Never mind." I dashed to the front door and opened only to find Marri with a box filled with oddly coloured cats.

"Konichiwa bitches!" She grinned as she handed the box to me and ran into my living room. Marri Yamato, 5'2, big chested, smart but does shit all. She has brown eyes and long brown hair in 2 plats. Looking down at the weird cats I noticed that the colours look familiar.

"Guys we got 10 pussies to look after!" I yelled "So where do you find them?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Oh, they were in front of my house and before my dad's allergy acted up, I took them here." she responded as she sat on a sofa with the rest of the crew. "Anyway you like cats so I don't know why you're complaining."

"Yeah but don't they look like the Akatsuki." Pulling out a cat who was back with a orange face, "This is Tobi," I said before putting him to the ground. "Deidara," a Blonde cat this time, I repeated the process till they were all out of the box and 10 cats were on the floor.

"Hey Marri, the person who left them must have been a hell of a fan of the akatsuki." I joked

"Guys this could be the actual Akatsuki," Kelly said seriously as all of a sudden all the cats froze and was looking at her, weird furballs... furballs...Lol. "Everyone we prepared for situations like this, Execute order 66."

"Yes are all so powerful goddess Leader-sama." we all shouted as we saluted and carried the struggling cats to the bathroom. Once we were all in the count down started.

"3" we filled up the bath with water.

"2" we held the cats over the bathtub

"1" we held them high up

"GO!"

_SPLASH!_

Nothing happened, "well the joke was funny for a while, right guys?" I said slightly disappointed.

"Guys we have been reading to much fan-"

_POOF~_

"Fiction." AJ finished lamely as the once cute furballs are now 9 naked really hot guys with droolable bodies and 1 sexy woman.

"WOW it is actually them." Marri whistled as my mind snapped back to reality and grabbed Konan's hand and pulled her out of the room. Outside I heard my friends laughing at me.

"WELL SORRY NOT ALL OF US SAW MORE THEN ONE DICK AT A TIME!" I shouted threw the door, my face flushing. God I probably look like a tomato. Looking up I noticed Konan staring at me. No not me, my necklace between my flat as a table chest. Why you might ask, well it is because my fellow otakus had a chibi picture of Konan.

"You have me between your chest." she said with a slight frown. Laughter erupted once more and louder, not only my friends were laughing but the rest of the akatsuki.

"Y-Y-Y-You g-got the wrong i-idea!" I stuttered loudly looking down I covered my probably still red as fuck face with my hands and crouch down. I felt my head being patted.

"Sorry about this." she said almost apologetically, okay I'm REALLY confused. Her once apologetic face turn evil. She started pinching me.

Marri POV

_"Stop~" _a moan was quickly followed, all the laughter from the naked men and my friends stopped and started to listen to the noise.

_"K-konan-san please stop"_ heavy panting was soon heard.

_"sto-" _Jessie's voice was suddenly muffled. Looking round the room I found everyone silent, even Tobi or Madara.

"Well that was Fucking hot."

...

...

...

Hidan I don't know whether to hit you or phrase you.

* * *

**(1): from nigahiga's naruto the movie fake trailer on youtube! he is hella funny! **

**bye! **


End file.
